Scissorhands
by Cris-chan12
Summary: Lo único que quiero es amor, ¿es eso demasiado pedir? Tal vez si no hubiera nacido así, sería feliz. Todo es culpa de estas manos de tijera.
1. Agonía

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid ni la canción Scissorhands me pertenecen, crédito a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Advertencia: Rating M por el nivel de dolor (creo que es bastante fuerte y psicológico, así que prefiero asegurar)**

* * *

Agonía, era lo único que podía sentir, ese dolor tan insoportable jamás se iba ni por un instante, no, al contrario, aumentaba en cada momento. Había días que no soportaba tanta presión y me cortaba un poco, sintiendo cómo la sangre se derramaba, haciendo que me tranquilizara y tuviera un poco de paz por tan sólo unos escasos segundos. Cuando caía la noche, me observaba en el enorme espejo del baño, contemplando los estropicios que le había causado a mi piel recientemente.

_Todo es culpa de estas manos._

Si yo no hubiera nacido así, tal vez hubiera tenido la oportunidad de vivir feliz; sin insultos ni burlas... Pero, eso sería algo generoso por parte de esa mujer llamada destino, cosa que no permite ni aunque le supliques o lloriquees, ella siempre hará y actuará como se le antoje. Yo... Lo único que quiero es amor, ¿es eso demasiado pedir? Todos tienen amor ¿por qué yo no puedo? Después de todo, también soy una persona, la cual tiene una muy extraña enfermedad en las manos.

_Soy un monstruo._

Es verdad... Debo dejar de anhelar lo que no se me permite, tal vez me parezca injusto, pero, aquí nunca se cuenta mi opinión, cómo si fuera un cero a la izquierda, no... El cero tiene un valor, yo no tengo nada. En ese instante, noto cómo la puerta de la mansión es abierta. El pánico empieza a apoderarse de mí, ¿cómo han logrado entrar? Según yo, esa puerta hace muchos años que no se abre.

_Ella me dejó._

Pensaba que ella si permanecería a mi lado para siempre... Fui un idiota al creer que cumpliría su promesa...

_Nuevamente, la gente se burló de mí; comentarios cómo "monstruo", "hijo del diablo" o incluso "ser sin corazón" eran frecuentes cuando paseaba por las calles. Esta vez, quería ir al parque, era algo normal puesto que yo todavía soy un niño de nueve años. Cuando entré, miradas de odio se cernían sobre mí, ¿qué les hice? Sólo he entrado al parque ¿qué tiene eso de malo? De repente, dos niños se acercan hasta donde estoy._

_—Qué haces aquí, éste es nuestro sitio ¡lárgate!—dijo un niño._

_—Pero... Si el parque es de todos—respondí en un susurro._

_—¡Aquí no se permiten monstruos!—gritó una niña. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me odian? Yo... No merezco ésto. Sentí cómo los niños me daban patadas y puñetazos por todas partes. __Inconscientemente, caigo al _suelo, con lágrimas en mis ya cristalizados orbes azules. Unas desagradables voces invadieron mi cabeza, diciéndome que era una molestia; algo repugnante que debía morir. Mi resistencia estaba llegando a su límite, rogaba que no se acabara nunca.

_—¡Basta, no soy ningún monstruo!—exploté, sin darme cuenta, mis manos se movieron de aquí para haya, me di cuenta de ello cuando oí los ensordecedores chillidos de los niños. Levanté mi vista del suelo y lo primero que vi fue una pierna, espera ¿una pierna? Miré hacia todos lados y mi vista se debuto en los chicos. Quedé paralizado, yo... Había amputado la pierna de aquella chica. El pequeño la sostenía con fuerza mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre de ella. Me levanté del suelo y me acerque a ellos, con la intención de ayudarlos, pero, sólo basto con levantarme para recibir un grito de terror. El pequeño corrió, aún con la muchacha en brazos, dejándome solo en aquel lugar—. ¿Por qué nunca puedo hacer nada bien?—murmuré, apartando mis lágrimas en un inútil intento de secarlas, sin embargo, seguían saliendo como si no hubiese un mañana. Sin previo aviso, salí a gran velocidad de allí, sin tener ningún destino fijo, sólo quería alejarme de la sociedad. Finalmente, llegué a un sitio apartado, un bosque para ser exactos, el cual estaba descuidado en comparación con el resto._

_Este lugar es como yo._

_Los árboles son mis ojos; feos y desagradables, los troncos representaban lo mal que estaba mi piel, lleno de golpes, arañazos y cortes hechos por mí. Las hojas eran mis lágrimas; debido a la falta de agua, ninguna de las dos puede sobrevivir. Las malas hiervas eran mis manos; dañinas y molestas, ambos escondían lo inexplorado por el ser humano. El simple hecho de estar aquí ya es suficiente para que mis orbes azules estén nuevamente empapados, manchando todo lo que se encuentra a su paso._

_Yo... Ya no aguantaba más..._

_¿Por qué Dios? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? No le hice nada a nadie, siempre fui amable con el resto, recibiendo a cambio comentarios ofensivos y agresiones tanto físicas como psicológicas. Ya no quería vivir en este cruel mundo... Lo mejor para todos es que desapareciera. Acerqué una de mis manos a mi cuello, empezando a arañarlo con las uñas. La sangre fluía por mi cuello hasta mi ropa, ensuciandola de ese líquido carmín, de todas maneras, pronto dejaré de necesitar ropa. Un rato después de haberme acostumbrado a los arañazos, sentí como me estaba debilitando, decidí profundizar más las cuchillas que tengo por dedos y, debido a la gran hemorragia que estaba teniendo, caí de forma brusca al suelo, quedando incosciente al instante, esperando que llegara lo más rápido posible mi hora._

* * *

**¡Hola pequeños! Aquí les traigo un three-shot, esta parte es corta porque quiero ver que opinan de ésto :33**


	2. Crueles recuerdos y la chica misteriosa

******Disclaimer: Ni Vocaloid ni la canción "Scissorhands" me pertenecen, créditos a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Aclaración: Sigue narrando el Len del pasado**

* * *

—Mamá, ¿por qué la gente me mira raro? —pregunté inocente. Era demasiado joven e ingenuo para comprender que las personas normales me odiaban.

—No te miran raro, cariño, es sólo que no son capaces de decirte lo bonitas que son tus manos —respondió con una sonrisa.

_Mentira._

Tan sólo fue una vil mentira, si me quisiera de verdad, me hubiera dicho las cosas como exactamente son; pero no, aprovechó que yo era un simple niño de unos cinco años para meterme mierdas en la cabeza como "la gente no se ríe de ti, se ríen de otra cosa", "no eres ningún monstruo, eres una persona como otra cualquiera" o un patético "no te odian, simplemente quieren ser tus amigos, pero no saben cómo". Todas esas gilipolleces quedaron atrás cuando un día me escapé de casa, con la intención de hacer amigos, pero, bueno, será mejor que lo cuente de forma detallada:

Cuando llegué a la ciudad, intenté acercarme a niños de mi edad, pues tenía todavía la idea que mi madre me inculcó. Nada más acercarme a ellos me dedicaron miradas acusatorias y de odio, yo, extrañado por su comportamiento, me puse en frente de uno de ellos y sonreí—. Hola, soy Kagamine Len, ¿quién e...? —en ese mismo instante, la persona que tenía enfrente de mí me dio una cachetada, tanta fuerza fue la que empleó que giró mi cara al lado izquierdo. Estaba sorprendido, de mis ojos nacieron unas pequeñas lágrimas que no tardaron mucho en salir. Puse mi cabeza tal y como estaba antes de forma lenta, intentando analizar lo ocurrido en ese entonces.

—¡No te nos acerques monstruo! —gritó enfurecido el crío.

—Monstruo... —susurré con un pequeño hilo de voz. Esa palabra se repitió una y otra vez en mi cabeza, oí como un montón de risas crueles se formaban a mi alrededor, colapsando todo en mi interior. Otro infante que estaba por allí me empujó al suelo mientras que el resto se acercaba a mí y comenzaban a golpearme muy violentamente. Nada en mí respondía, sólo era capaz de percibir los golpes y apreciar como ellos disfrutaban viendo mi cara de sufrimiento.

_¡Parad ya!_

La voz pertenecía a mi madre, la cual estaba corriendo a socorrerme. Nada más llegar, empujó a los niños y mi abrazo con fuerza, sentí que estaba llorando por las húmedas gotas que caían por mi espalda.

—¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!?

—¡Nos han atacado! —contestó uno de los niños, señalándonos a mi mamá y a mí. Era más que obvio que había mentido, pero aquí nunca contaban con la otra versión de la historia, o al menos no nuestras versiones. Oí como unos pasos se acercaban hacia nosotros, con cada paso, la fuerza del abrazo incrementaba. El horror me inundó en todo su esplendor y, como consecuencia, perdí el control de todo, estaba inmóvil e indefenso, suplicando que nada malo pasara... Que iluso fui, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos teníamos a medio pueblo alrededor nuestro, teniendo en sus manos cada uno algo con lo que dañarnos.

—Hijo... Lamento haber sido tan mala madre pero... Ya no hay vuelta atrás, llegó mi hora —dijo voz temblorosa, como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse. Gruesas lágrimas fluyeron por la cara de los dos. Juraría que por la forma en que me abrazaba estaba temblando.

—Todo esto es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera nacido así no tendríamos estos problemas —murmuré. La ansiedad y la angustia se aliaron y ambas se adentraron en mí, recorriendo cada centímetro de mi ser y paralizando todos mis músculos; sólo era capaz de temblar, ver y llorar. La enfurecida gente ya había empezado a golpearnos, aunque la mayoría de los golpes los recibía la que me dio la vida.

_Pero ocurrió._

Uno de los aldeanos le clavó un rastrillo bien fuerte, atravesando su débil cuerpo. Un ensordecedor chillido fue lo último que pronuncio antes de abandonar este cruel mundo. Quería que todo esto fuera mentira, que sólo hubiera sido un mal sueño del que despertaría de golpe pero... La realidad aplastó todas mis esperanzas al notar un líquido que salía exactamente de la herida. Unas muy notorias risas llegaron a mis oídos al igual que sus caminatas para alejarse del lugar, dejándome ahí solo y sin nadie.

Y eso fue lo ocurrido, ¿triste verdad? Recuerdo que cuando volví a casa mi papá no estaba, esperé y esperé, pero nada, no regresaba y hasta la fecha todavía no había aparecido, ni creo que lo haga. Lo único bueno que me dejo ese bastardo fue el castillo, aunque pude subsistir gracias a toda la fortuna que mi fallecida madre me dejó en su testamento.

_¿Despertarás algún día?_

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, realmente me había asustado pues lo escuché muy cerca de mí. Miré en distintas direcciones hasta encontrar a la dueña de esa traviesa voz.

—Ya pensaba que no despertarías nunca —habló la desconocida, con un tono retador y alegre.

—¿Quién eres tú? —me atreví a interrogarle.

—Yo soy...

* * *

**:3 Y ahí lo dejo porque quiero joderos con la intriga para que me dejéis review como negros B3 ?)**

**Ok, bueno, creo que esto lo convertiré en un fic de unos seis o siete capítulos, a saber, pero os puedo asegurar que no va a durar diez capítulos.**

**Y ya, la inspiración me vino justo en mi último día de vacaciones XD ahora no podré actualizar mucho ;-; pero lo intentaré no se preocupen uwu**

**Sin más que decir, nos leemos~**

**PD: ¿Review? ¿Favs? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**


End file.
